Project : Devils!
by RunaFia
Summary: Karma dan Rio, duo iblis yang ingin mendapatkan foto Nagisa yang mengenakan seragam maid dengan kuping kucing! Dibantu Okuda, si maniak kimia, dan Kayano, yang terpaksa di bawah ancaman ramuan Okuda. Gimana cara mereka ngelakuinnya? Slight NagiKae, KaruRi/ CHAPTER 1 WOOOYYY/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

RunaFia Presented

'Project : Devils'

Rate : T

Pairing : KaruRi, slight NagiKae

WARNING : TYPO, EYD, BAHASA, kokoro siap meledak!

.

.

.

Karma dan Rio, duo iblis yang ingin mendapatkan foto Nagisa yang mengenakan seragam maid dengan kuping kucing! Dibantu Okuda, si maniak kimia, dan Kayano, yang terpaksa di bawah ancaman ramuan Okuda. Gimana cara mereka ngelakuinnya? Slight NagiKae, KaruRi

.

.

.

Istirahat, semua anak ngeloyor keluar. Ada yang ke toilet, main baseball, dan masih di kelas. Terasaka dan Itona lagi ngeliat foto-foto di galeri.

"Wa! Kawai!"

Terasaka, si maniak maid, dan Itona, mantan pengguna tentakel, menjauhkan muka mereka dari si iblis Rio, yang kepalanya tiba-tiba nongol di sebelah kanan Terasaka.

"Maidnya cantik! Huwwaaaa~ pake kuping kucing segala! Kawai! Cafe mana nih?" Rio langsung nyerobot hape Lexovo Terasaka.

"Gue gitu~" Terasaka membusungkan dada sementara Itona memasang tampang jijik.

"Ma! Liat dah!" Rio nunjukin hape Terasaka. Seorang perempuan-errr-wanita berpakaian maid dengan bando kuping kucing yang ...

"Unyuuuu!"

Serentak, semua anak di kelas menoleh pada suara bariton si iblis. Mereka enggak nyangka iblis bisa sesuci itu.

"Bentar lagi dunia kiamat," Sugino ngeri.

"Berisik lo,"

"Heh, salah sendiri suci, Ma,"

Bazeng.

Sabar, Ma, sabar ... orang sabar dapat pahala dan masuk sorga~

"Jadeh, intinya apa, Ri?" Karma langsung to the point.

"Oke, Ma. Intinya ... ikut gue di pojokan." Rio menarik kerah cowok iblis itu dan membisikkan rencananya di pojokan kelas.

[Yang orang laen kira : Rio : "Aku manis, gak, pake tuh kostum?" langsung pada ngeri dengan reaksi Karma]

[Realita (ingat! mereka duo iblis!) : Rio : "Gimana kalo kita kerjain Nagisa dengan kostum ini?"]

"Wah bagus!" Karma tersenyum iblis. Ekor iblisnya naik ke atas. Udah ada tanduk tuh, Ma.

Sesuai yang diprediksikan, siswa-siswi 3-E bergidik ngeri. Ada yang membacakan doa, ada yang memasang pelindung, ada yang membacakan mantra. Bego semua ya, murid kita ini, pantesan pada di kelas E (PLAK)

 **ESOKNYA**

Setelah pelajaran Karasuma-sensei, Rio dan Karma merencanakan proyek iblis mereka. God, moga kelas 3-E ngerestuin dah, Nagisa pake kostum maid dan kuping kucing :v

"Kayano-chan~ Okuda-chan~ ayo ke sini~" ajak Nakamura.

[Kini Karma jones seorang cowok di proyek iblis]

"Jadi, Kayano, Okuda ... kita mau ..."

Swes swes swes swes swes ...

"HAH?!" Kayano terpekik-eh memekik.

[Yang orang liat : Rio : "Gue ama Karma udah melakukan _**ITU**_ "]

Bazeng emang nih Author.

"Aku enggak setuju!" seru Kayano dengan tampang _aku-ini-teman-kepercayaan-Nagisa-kun-dan-tidak-mau-mengecewakannya_.

"Ya sudah. Kita ada plan B. Itu udah gue prediksi," Rio ngipas-ngipas rambut.

"Plan B?" Okuda bingung. "Apaan?"

Karma senyum iblis. Untuk Okuda maniak kimia.

"Hah? Plan B?" Kayano ikutan.

"Kayano pergi sanah~ kan gak mau ikutan nih rencanah~" Rio ngusir Kayano dengan manja.

"Huh! Jahat!" Kayano pergi dengan dramatis.

"Okuda-san~" Karma memakai seringai iblisnya, untuk menakuti Okuda.

"E-eh- Karma-kun, doushite?"

"Ancami Kayano dengan ramuan mematikanmu,"

* * *

 **DISINI RUNA**

Yooo~ Runa datang lagi dengan mode gaul.

Kalo emang banyak respond, mau lanjutin nih fanfic.

Karena yang Warning! Friendzone juga dikacangin / gue ngomong apa coba

Nah, GUE MAU BUAT CHAPTER YANG BAROOOOH! / semangat 45 / babai~

RUNAFIA


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

RunaFia Presented

'Project : Devils'

Chapter 2

Rate : T

Pairing : KaruRi, slight NagiKae

WARNING : TYPO, EYD, BAHASA, kokoro siap meledak!

.

.

.

Karma dan Rio, duo iblis yang ingin mendapatkan foto Nagisa yang mengenakan seragam maid dengan kuping kucing! Dibantu Okuda, si maniak kimia, dan Kayano, yang terpaksa di bawah ancaman ramuan Okuda. Gimana cara mereka ngelakuinnya? Slight NagiKae, KaruRi

.

.

.

"Ancami Kayano dengan ramuan mematikanmu,"

"..." Okuda sweatdrop. Mukanya pucat. Iblis di hadapannya kini lagi bener-bener serius.

"Ha, Okuda-san. Buat ramuan yang mematikan ya! Sama buat ramuan pingsan-sementara," pinta Rio. Wajah si English Girl itu manis banget.

"Oke-oke ... aku se-setuju ..." lebih tepatnya, terpaksa.

"Kita tunggu ramuanmu! Eh, yang ramuan mematikan ... dalam bentuk vla cokelat, bisa? Kalau ramuan pingsan-sementara, dalam bentuk cola."

Duo iblis kabur.

Okuda mau nangis.

 **ESOKNYA**

Terasaka dateng ke kelas dengan wajah babak belur. Itona juga. Entah mengapa. Mereka berdua langsung duduk. Setelah pelajaran Koro-sensei, Kayano langsung didatengi seabrek puding sama duo iblis.

"Ne~ Kayano-chan," Rio senyum iblis. "Nih puding buat kamuh,"

Puding vanila vla cokelat. "Wha! Buat gue? Makasih, aku sayang kalian, tapi boong,"

Langsung dimakan puding itu. Tu, wa, ga, pat, ma ... langsung udah ada reaksinya. Tubuh Kayano kejang-kejang, matanya tiba-tiba jadi merah. Lima detik kemudian, mukanya normal kembaleh.

"ITU TADI LO PAKE RAMUAN APA, HEH?!"

"Ramuan mematikan, Kayano-kuh, kalo lo mau selamat dari ancaman ini. Kasih bantuan duluh~" Rio memainkan pudingnya. Oke, walaupun Kayano tau itu puding, ia rela makan puding beracun.

Bazeng lo, No

Nagisa yang baro masuk kelas langsung kaget didatengi tamu seabrek. Duo iblis emang ada kerjaan terus ya.

"Hum, jaa ne, kalo gitu," Karma yang sedari minum jus stroberi, ikutan ngeloyor dengan Rio, embannya (?).

Kayano merinding. Oke, dia ikutan proyek iblis itu juga. Setelah ngelakuin tu proyek, ia bakalan tobat kepada Nagisa-nya. Wajah imut Nagisa memasang wajah polos, ngeliat Kayano merinding.

"Kayano-chan, kamu kenapa?"

"Iie, nandemonai,"

 **ESOKNYA**

Karma membawa baju maid pink yang super-duper imut. Okajima make muka mesum, coba ada cewek seksi yang mau pake tu kostum. Isogai dan Maehara sih, tau aja tu rencana duo iblis. Ikut-ikutan aja. Koro-sensei dan Bitch-sensei juga udah tau, Karasuma-sensei aja yang belom.

Setelah pelajaran Karasuma-sensei, semuanya langsung pada minum karena kecapekan berat abis tuh pelajaran.

"MINUMAN GUE ILANG! SIAPA YANG NYOLONG?" Nagisa menjerit panik. Botol minum pink Vupperware-nya gak ada dimana-mana!

"Nih, Gisa, buat lo. Gua ada sekardus tuh," Karma menyodorkan cola.

 _(TUH RACUN NAGISA! JANGAN DIMINUM KALO LO SAYANG GUE!) jerit Kayano dalam hati_

Sayangnya, Nagisa meminumnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia jatuh terkapar tak berdaya.

"Karma-kun, gue mau nanya sesuatu,"

"Ha? Nande?" Karma masang wajah manis.

"Lo mau apain tuh Nagisa? Trus yang makein kostumnya siapa?"

"Lu udah tau gue mao apain ni Nagisa. Yang makein-Terasaka,"

*krik krik

"Gue aja!" Okajima ngangkat dua tangannya, sekalian aja kakinya :v

"Aku! Aku!" Kurahashi ngangkat kursi Chiba. Langsung aja, kepalanya Kurahashi disodorin senapan oleh duo sniper kelas kita.

"Oke, Terasaka sama Itona, gue kasih ni pekerjaan," Rio angkat bicara. "Nanti gue kasih album majalah Mai's Deluxe kepada kalian,"

*krik krik

"Yok, Tona. Mana kostumnya Ma?" Terasaka langsung hepi.

"Nih,"

Isogai tepok jidat aja karena jadi ketua kelas ni kelas :v

* * *

 **DISINI RUNA**

YOOOOO~~ makasih atas follow atau favorite-nya, walaupun gak ada review-nya/hiks/

Oke, ini bakal ada 3 Chapters!

Makasih yang udah bacaaaa!

RunaFia


End file.
